


Massage Session

by tweese



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: you are a masseuse and Dante is your customer





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and decided to write it during my flight  
> I know it's short hehe

The establishment’s door opened and a tinkle of the bell attached to it rang sweetly. A delightful aroma filled the air. He came up to the reception desk and had a look at our services offered. He was a tall clean shaven gentleman with silky platinum hair and soft fringes across his well defined face. He wore a black turtleneck shirt and washed blue jeans with a pair of leather boots.

“I think I’ll go with the two hour full body massage please.” He smiled.

“Alright Sir, your attendant will be (Y/N).” The receptionist called you.

He eyed you cheekily and studied your (H/C) and sparkly (E/C) which made you blush shyly.

Hi my name is (Y/N). It’s my pleasure to be of service. You politely bowed and ushered him to sit down on the couch beside the reception and slowly removed his boots and socks, baring his feet and placed a pair of slippers.

“Kindly excuse me while I get some warm water and salt soaks.” You asked politely.

He nodded gently at you.

When you returned, you placed his feet inside a small tub of warm water asking if the temperature is alright. He nodded approvingly and you continued to rub his feet gently within the warm water, soaking them whilst cleaning off any dead skin. Afterwards you wipe his feet with a dry towel and returned the slippers into both feet. 

You then put the tub away and allowed him to follow you into a room for his massage.  
There was the massage bed i the middle, the dim-lit room was filled only with a few scented candles and sweet incense while relaxing music filled the air. 

“Sir, I’ll wait outside while you change into these trousers.” You handed him a pair of blue shorts.

“Call me Dante, (Y/N). You don’t have to be formal with me. And um, everything off except these right?” He grinned.

“Yes Sir, uh Dante.” You replied and left the room.

You went back to the staff room to fetch what you needed and the other staff chatted about your handsome customer. You just blushed and smiled at them as they teased you how lucky you were to serve him and would love to hear more about him later on.

You went back to his room, and asked if he was ready before you went inside the curtain.  
He acknowledged you to enter and you swayed the floral curtain of the room’s entrance. As your head peered in, you saw before you a god. His fine physique glowed under the illuminations of the pale candle-lighted room. He was gorgeous as heaven itself. You gulped and hope the shadows concealed your pink flushed face as  
you both stood facing each other.

“I hope you like what you see.” He said jokingly.

“Umm, you seem to work out a lot I guess...Please lie down prone Dante.” You tried to hide your embarrassed face.

He laid down on the massage bed comfortably with arms on the sides and gave out an eager sigh. 

“I hope you are comfortable, what intensity would you want?” You asked.

“As hard as you can babe.” He replied.

“Alright Dante let’s begin.” You made sure he was positioned alright.

You lathered some oil on his back and rubbed your hands together. You slid your fingers and felt a jolt of electricity through your fibers as it felt the ripples on his finely sculpted scapula and around his flank area. You continued to stroke and massage his back and felt like your nose would bleed any second. Would you even last for two hours before dying from anemia?

“Mmm, babe that feel’s really good. Don’t be afraid to press harder. I can take it really hard.” He replied with a smirk.  
Your face flushed red but glad he can’t see it as you continued to stroke harder, building up the pressure on your palms against his bare flesh. You knead it harder like softening dough. His muscles seem hard and tense and you would give it your all to give him the best massage you ever did in your career. This hot specimen before you, all yours to pleasure for two hours.

It has been ten minutes and you could hear him moan calmly, feeling a sense of relief and pleasure. You continued to manipulate and work your way within the tight knots of his muscles and air trapped within. He only seemed to flinch a tiny bit when you do that. You then moved to his arms once you were done with his back and added more oil.

Then he suddenly grabbed your arm which startled you. He got up and looked straight unto your darkened (E/C) eyes with his icy ones. You blushed as his eye met with yours for many seconds just peering into them. He bent his head down and went over to kiss you. Meeting his soft warm lips was more than enough to blow you over the edge and your hair follicles twitched. He waited for your approval and you admitted to him willingly allowing him to frolic his tongue to yours as he parted your hot moist entrance, sucking the breath out of you. You were in shock but in pleasure all at the same time. How can something so blissful be so wrong. He was your customer and yet you broke your sense of professionalism. He intertwined his fingers within your (H/C) hair and clamped them hard as he took your mouth harder and faster. You moaned and gasped for air in between. You hardly notice that his other hand was already cupping and kneading your breast and squeezing your nipples tightly. He brought you onto the massage bed and climbed on top of you and continued his kisses down your long neck and you arched your body from the feeling of his warm tongue. His other hand now trailed down to your pants tugging them a bit as he slid his fingers in your panties and your tight entrance. You winced trying not to moan too loudly. One hand worked on your breasts and the other, fingers licking your insides intensely while stroking the nub of flesh atop which pushed you over the edge...

Then three soft rings from a bell rang in the room. Two hours was up. You just finished massaging his whole body yet these two hours you were in a sexual reverie with your client. You hope you didn’t bleed on him though. 

“We are now done Dante.” Your panties are now quite wet.

“Ahh, I wished it never ended. You are very great with your hands (Y/N).”

“Umm, thank you Dante. I hope you come by our establishment again.”

“I’d love too. I’ll be sure to look for you when I do.” He grinned.


End file.
